1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a strap tenser and, more particularly, to a strap tenser with an automatic reeling device.
2. Related Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,275, a strap-tightening apparatus includes an auto-pulling device 10 connected with a U-shaped seat 60. The auto-pulling device 10 includes a housing 11 and a reversing device 12. The reversing device 12 is put rotationally in the housing 11. The reversing device 12 includes a reel 121 and a spiral power spring 122. The reel 121 is put rotationally in the housing 11. An end of a strap 30 is attached to the reel 121 so that the strap 30 can be wound about the reel 121. The spiral power spring 122 is put in the housing 11. The spiral power spring 122 includes a first end secured to the housing and a second end secured to an internal periphery of the reel 121. Thus, the strap 30 can automatically be wound around the reel 121. The auto-pulling device 10 is however bulky because the diameter thereof is big since the spiral power spring 122 is located in the reel 121.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.